1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large size display device, and particularly, to a large size tiled display device capable of preventing a seam phenomenon and improving light transmittance efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the importance of an electronic display device is increasing as a visual information transmitting device and the electronic display device enlarges the scope of industry with the implementation of an information society. Diversification of information, represented by term ‘multimedia’, makes the usefulness of the electronic display device clearer. Simultaneously, the demand for an electronic display device having a large screen, providing a high quality image and good visibility and being economical is also increasing. Particularly, it is desirable for portable information devices to have low power consumption.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one of the electronic display devices and is thin, light and consumes low power. Because of such characteristics, the LCD device has an increasing application market, and the demand thereof is rapidly increasing because of color display. Also, as the standard of living of consumers is improved, a product having a bigger size and better image quality is demanded. Therefore, faculties for establishing technologies to mass-produce a color liquid crystal display device with a large screen are desired.
The color LCD device with a large screen has a limit in a screen size, and a maximum panel size which has been known so far is 22 inches, and it is known that 40-inch panel may be produced theoretically.
Thus, what is called a projection TV having an optical system with a small panel to form a large image on a screen has emerged. However, despite such development, a limit in implementing a large screen still exists. For this reason, a tiled liquid crystal display device in which several liquid crystal panels are tiled to form a large size display device is being put to practical use.
FIG. 1 is a structural view which illustrates a tiled LCD device.
As shown, the tiled LCD device 10 is formed by fixing a plurality of liquid crystal panels 30a˜30d on a frame 20. Here, each of the liquid crystal panels 30a˜30d may form one unit as a backlight assembly, a liquid crystal plate, a liquid crystal layer and polarization members are attached thereto. The frame 20 includes an outer wall frame 20a forming an outer wall, a partition wall frame 20b interposed between panels and a bottom plate 20c which the panels 30a˜30d are put on. Here, each of the panels 30a˜30d is received in a space formed by the partition wall frame 20b and the outer wall frame 20a and is tiled.
In a method of constructing a large screen using the tiling technology, because an image is not formed at the partition wall frame 20b, a seam phenomenon occurs in that a boundary line is displayed on the screen corresponding to the partition wall frame 20b. Thus, an entirely-unified image cannot be displayed.